


Advantage

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, but like definitely pg pg13 for Vulcans, not quite hand porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Spock informs Jim of the significance of Vulcan touch and a conversation arises.(Done for the prompt of ‘accidental kiss’)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 327





	Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rough time figuring out how tf I was ending this, and I’m not entirely sure I love it. But it’s better than some of the ideas I had. But yeah, I’m taking prompts on tumblr (spocksgotemotions) rn to celebrate 800 followers, and I only got one other, so if u have any ideas (doesn’t have to be Spirk necessarily) lemme know!
> 
> Anyways thanks and I hope y’all enjoy!

Spock was very careful. He did everything he could to avoid skin to skin contact with the other crew members. He stood at a respectful distance at all times, and most ensigns learned within their first week that Vulcans didn’t like to be touched. There were some things that couldn’t be helped. McCoy, M’Benga, and Chapel all had to make contact at one point or another, but Spock was able to plan and prepare for that beforehand. 

But Spock found he was considerably less careful around Kirk. He was still careful. He still tried to avoid contact, but after almost a year working with the Captain, Spock had learned that Jim was a bit…obtuse. Spock saw him try to limit his friendly claps on the shoulders and his hands grasping Spock’s arms. He found he didn’t entirely mind being touched by the Captain. 

”Captain,” Spock began during the game of chess that had become their evening ritual. “I would like you to know that you are allowed to touch me, if you cannot help it.” 

Jim’s eyes widened, not quite believing or perhaps understanding Spock’s words. He blinked slowly. “What?” 

”I have noticed you have attempted to minimize your contact with me.” Spock noted. “I appreciate the effort you put into making me ‘comfortable,’ but you may continue touching me, so long as our skin does not make contact.” 

”Uh-huh.” Jim said slowly, still not entirely grasping it. By now his cheeks were tinged pink, an appealing sight to Spock’s eyes, though he couldn’t explain it. 

”How you often hit my shoulders or grab my arms.” Spock continued to explain. “I do not mind if you continue these actions, so long as we do not make skin to skin contact.” 

”Oh!” Jim nodded. “Alright.” He smiled, a wide bright thing that made Spock’s heart flutter illogically in his side. “Thank you, Mister Spock. I have been trying to minimize contact…” 

“I appreciate your efforts.” Spock nodded. 

Jim’s smile turned a bit bashful as he looked down at the board. “I’m glad.” 

A few more turns passed back and forth before Jim leaned on the table, knocking over one of the pawns Spock had captured. “Ah, shit.” He mumbled, the both leaned down in their chairs to grab it, reaching forward at the same time. Neither one pulled away, fingers brushing in a delightful shock. The smallest of sensations sent Spock shooting backwards, his face flushed slightly green. His heart raced in his side and his fingers tingled where they had touched Jim’s. 

”Oops, sorry Spock.” Jim said, fingers twisting around the pawn and bringing it back to the table. Spock’s eyes were locked on his fingers. “Um…just out of curiosity, what happens with skin to skin contact? Is it a cultural thing or a telepath thing?” 

”Both.” Spock murmured, breaking his gaze away from Jim’s hand and back to the board. “Extended skin to skin contact allows for emotions to bleed through for both parties. I would be able to sense your emotions and you mine.” 

”I thought Vulcans didn’t have emotions.” Jim said, a sly sort of smirk touching his mouth. 

”We would like to think that.” Spock said, holding back a sigh. “As for the cultural significance…I suppose it also goes along with Vulcan anatomy. The touching of hands in particular is…similar to the touching of lips in yours.” Spock could have stopped speaking at this point, and he kind of wished he did. But he couldn’t stop himself. 

Jim looked mortified. “Are you saying that I just accidentally kissed you? Spock, I am so sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable-“ 

”You were unaware.” Spock responded, raising a hand to stop him. “And the way we touched…it was almost like the kissing of a cheek. Friendly or familial, I suppose.” 

”I-still.” Jim’s face had returned to that pinkish color. “I’m sorry, Spock.” 

”You were unaware.” Spock repeated. “I hold no ill will towards you.” 

”Spock, there have been times where I’ve touched your wrist, I’ve grabbed your hand.” Jim said. “Spock, why didn’t you say something? I would have stopped. Avoided it if I could-“ 

“Jim-“ Spock broke off. “Captain-“ He corrected himself. He allowed himself a pause. “You do not need to worry. I have not been made uncomfortable.” He couldn’t deny the rush that came with the brush of their fingertips. The warmth that filled his chest and settled in his stomach. The briefest of glances into Jim’s psyche. “In a way I…I should have told you sooner.” Spock averted his gaze. “It is almost like I have been…taking advantage of you.”

Jim scoffed. “Taking advantage of me?” He raised an eyebrow at Spock. “Haven’t you heard the rumors about me, Mister Spock? Difficult to take advantage of such a playboy.” The smile was wide but it didn’t reach his eyes.

”Captain-“ 

”You know you can call me Jim. You’ve done it before, what’s the difference?” 

Spock swallowed. “Jim.” He cleared his throat. “It is still possible to…take advantage of a ‘playboy.’” 

“I’m well aware, Spock.” Jim let out a sigh, moving a chess piece. “But I can say for certain you haven’t been taking advantage of me.” He locked eyes with the Vulcan. 

Jim found curiosity in those eyes. “How do you know?” Spock asked quietly. 

“Are you saying you’ve been trying to take advantage of me?” Jim asked, a smirk on his face. “In that case, I might suggest a bigger gesture, Mister Spock.” 

Spock raised an eyebrow. “If you are advocating it, would it be taking advantage?” 

”Why, I hadn’t thought of it like that.” Jim said with a smile that suggested the opposite. He rested his hand on the table, almost pointedly. 

Spock’s eyes locked onto the hand on the table. He reached out, slowly, waiting for Jim to realize his mistake and jerk his hand away. He didn’t move it. Jim met his gaze, something soft and hopeful in those hazel eyes. Spock didn’t understand it. Even as he allowed his fingers to brush over Jim’s. Even as his eyes flickered up to those curious hazel eyes. Those eyes contained multitudes, and Spock swore they had the answers to the universe, but he couldn’t find the answer he sought for. 

Jim let out a soft breath. He smiled, turning his hand over so the back of his hand rested on the table, the pads of his fingers against Spock’s. “What would this be, Mister Spock?” 

”A kiss.” Spock responded, voice soft and reverent. 

Jim smiled, and the pair remained in silence for a moment. “If I asked you for a human kiss to balance it out, would you acquiesce?”

”It would only be right.” 

Jim walked over to Spock’s side of the table, leaned down and kissed him gently.


End file.
